Gakuen Alice Chapter 143
Title- The Eve of a Christmas Miracle Date- March 5th, 2011 Volume 25 Previous Chapter → 142 and Volume 24 Next Chapter → 144 Synopsis Shiki, the HSP, and Jinno are at Noda-sensei's hospital room when, it is brought that the ESP wants his stolen Clone alice stones back from Shiki (the ones he and Yuka stole, however they are not residing in his body). The HSP has agreed to the ESP's demands, on the grounds of Shiki's criminal past and the ESP's right as the alice stone's owner. Shiki understands and adds on that he can't use his status as the acadmey's protecter, because of the deal he made with the ESP. Noda-sensei then questions why the ESP would want them back, because of his current child body wouldn't be able to make another clone. Jinno also answers that the ESP is making his move and that the alice stone repostion is just a "step". Shiki looks over his situiton and Himeiya's and Yuka's words to him and says he fears that the ESP will use his refusel to take his guardinship of Mikan away. Before he answers his choice the scene changes the Christmas Ball. Like last year the traditons of the ball are the same, but one thing is missing, Mikan. As always Hotaru is carrying a large pile of food, however as noted by linchou she looks as if she is waiting for "someone". Sakurano approches Hotaru and gives her a Christmas card from her brother. Subaru was unable to attend, since he is busy caring for Nobara. Sakurano tells Hotaru that Subaru being who is didn't react much, but he could tell he was happy to recieve the card. Repeating from last year, Permy is despertly wanting to dance with Natsume and Koko is making fun of her. Meanwhile, Natsume is relaxing in the Christmas tree thinking about the kiss he had with Mikan last year. To his suprise, Koko mindreads him and shouts his thoughts outloud. He says that a pervert in the tree is thinking I want to kiss her (Mikan). When the gift exchange is happening linchou reminds everyone about Mikan not being able to come, which makes many heartbroken. Hearing this, Natsume then leaps out the tree and out the window, to search for Mikan. Actually Mikan is at the party, just not in the way everyone thinks. Shiki allowed her to see the events of the ball via a television. She is also spending her Christmas with Bear. Back at the ball Shiki is quite proud of himself for his echivement. However Himemiya, the HSP, Jinno, and Noda-sensei no better; its ironicly more cruel... Back to Mikan, she unconvincly proclaims she isn't jealous at all, followed by her with gloom crawl into bed. She is however quickly cheered up when Bear hands her a gift; containing acrons and nuts it gathered. All of sudden the books Mikan's friends descend upon a awestroked Mikan. She proceeds to read the messages that came with the books. Touched by how much everyone cares for her she sheds to tears. After reading Natsume's message, "I will defindely come to save you", Mikan flashbacks to the previous Christmas Ball, ending with the memory of the two kissing. Mikan then dashes towards her window. Shiki is outside on the balcony wondering why his co-workers were at him about his "kind gesture", he then spots Natsume. Shiki then overhears a pair of students conversing, that having Mikan watch the ball is something only the ESP would do. Shiki realizes his mistake and decides to give the two a "Christmas present". The barrier opens revealing Mikan to Natsume. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions *What was Shiki's decision concerning returning the Clone alice stones to the ESP? *How is Nobara is she getting better or wose? Memorable Moments Quotes *''(Koko reading Natsume's thoughts)- "Just now I heard a very strong thought from above the tree saying, I WANNA KISS HER."'' *Messages from Mikans friends: **''(linchou)- To the Mother of the Seven Young Kids, don't forget to study! Do your best on the exams! And let's graduate together okay!'' **''(Tsubasa)- Justice will prevail! It will be alright!'' **''(Anna)- Someday, you'll be able to taste my sweets again, don't worry!'' **''(Nonoko)- I'm sure just like Cinderella, your hardships will someday be over!'' **''(Tono)- Take care of yourself from the FOX (ESP)--!! I'm worried about you!'' **''(Hotaru)- Don't keep on sleeping there.'' ** (Ruka)- The girl in the story Star Money is just like you, Sakura. ** (Sumire)- Don't you go get yourself put to sleep by eating some weird food like Snow White, okay! ** (Youichi)- Do your best for Mikan, Bear! ** (Natsume)- I will defintely come save you. Category:Chapter